The Professionals - Keeping Secrets
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: This is the second book in my series 'The Professionals' but it can also be read as it's own story :) Please leave a comment to tell me what you think. Merlin is upset because his lover Arthur wants their relationship to stay a secret, but when Merlin reaches the final straw. Can Arthur fix it? And who is this Will guy? Some childhood friend who steps back into his life?
1. Daddy's Home

Merlin couldn't control his boyfriend as hands roamed up his torso, slipping underneath his shirt and cooling his hot skin. Merlin bit his lip and tried to pay attention to the characters acting on the TV in front of them. When ignoring Arthur didn't work, Merlin grabbed a handful of popcorn from the glass bowl in front of them. Maybe deciding to sit in Arthur's lap wasn't the best idea. Merlin threw the popcorn softly at Arthur's face.

"What was that for?" Arthur whined.

"For being a pervert while I try to watch my show!" Merlin giggled.

Arthur pulled Merlin further into his lap, pressing his chest against the younger boy's back and slithering his hands around the front of his torso. Arthur rested his chin on Merlin's shoulder and groaned. "What's so appealing about two dudes in plad running around killing ghosts?"

Merlin gasped "THIS IS SUPERNATURAL! Sam and Dean are sexy beasts!" Merlin elbowed Arthur.

"You're gonna make me jealous." Arthur replied, pulling Merlin a little closer.

Merlin rested back against his boyfriend and blushed. "You don't need to be jealous. I love you. These guys are just eye candy."

"Well jee I feel great." Arthur rolled his eyes.

Merlin pushed himself up sat back down, this time straddling Arthur. "You're eye candy too you know."

Arthur chuckled and held his lover by his hips, pulling him a little closer. "But I'm not a Winchester. I don't kill any ghosts." He teased.

"Oh they also kill demons, angels, vampires, zombies, gods and occasionally people." Merlin retorted.

Arthur frowned but then pulled that devilish grin Merlin had learned to be wary of, "Yes, but can they do this?"

"What?"

Arthur used his hands to pull Merlin closer, bringing his lips to the boy's creamy neck and giving it a soft bite, hopefully right in Merlin's tender spot. The little gasp he got in reply meant he'd managed to hit it. With a bit of dramatic evil laughter, Arthur pulled back and stared up at Merlin, who slapped a hand to the fresh bite mark on his neck. "Arthur!" Merlin whined.

"Well?"

Merlin blushed again, "No, they can't do that."

Arthur smiled a toothy grin, taking pride in the red that invaded Merlin's cheeks. "What about this?"

Then came the violent, passionate kisses, Merlin wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck while Arthur kept his hands on his waist. Merlin had just started unbuttoning Arthur's shirt when the front door slammed shut. "Arthur? I'm home."

Merlin found himself being pushed onto the floor, the popcorn spilling onto the floor. Uther was home. Which meant it was time to pretend to be 'Just friends'.

Merlin hated that so much. It was the worst part about coming over to Arthur's house.


	2. Hello Merlin

"Arthur, who's this?" Uther gave Merlin a quick up and down look.

Arthur coughed, "This is Merlin. He's a friend from school. We've been through this before."

Uther didn't say anything else. He simply hung up his coat and shuffled back into the hallway, headed for the kitchen. "Sorry Merlin." Arthur apologized.

"I know." Merlin smiled best he could. "I'm used to it."

Arthur saddened a little. He quickly peeked around his shoulder, making sure his father was out of sight, then pecked a kiss on Merlin's cheek. "Want me to take you home?"

Merlin held his hand to where Arthur had kissed him, then nodded sadly, not really wanting to go home. This was the usual routine. When Uther came back, whatever they were doing was dropped, and made to look as casual as possible. Uther would come in, ask who he was, an Arthur would remind him again. It wasn't that Uther had a bad memory, it was more that he didn't care enough to remember.

The ride home was silent, Merlin tried to make conversation a few times, but it didn't go anywhere fast. In fact, it seemed to make the silence in between even more awkward. Finally, Merlin gave up and just stared out the window, nuzzling his chin into the palm of his hand, his elbow stationed on the car's arm.

"Something wrong?" Arthur asked after a few more minutes of silence.

"No."

"You sure?" Arthur repeated.

"Positive."

Arthur didn't seem convinced, but he didn't push it any further. When the car slowly pulled up to Merlin's driveway he sighed with relief. As much as he loved Arthur, this was one of those times where he needed to get away. He kicked the door open and thanked Arthur, anxious to get inside. "Thanks for tonight."

"Yeah, sure." Arthur parked the car and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked when his boyfriend jumped out along with him.

"What? I thought I'd stay here with you since my dad is at home." Merlin couldn't help smile a little.

"Alright." Merlin grinned.

It was always easier at Merlin's place. His mom knew he was gay, and just left them alone. She wasn't at all like Uther. He would always be interrupting at the wrong moment, and Arthur was always on edge when he was home. The last time Merlin tried to spend the night, Arthur wouldn't let him share a bed. He'd been too scared that his dad would come in at some odd hour and see them. It was just overall stressful to be a secret couple at Arthur's house. But here it was amazing.

Tonight Arthur and Merlin were cuddled together in Merlin's bed. Arthur had his arm draped around Merlin, and was pulling him into his chest. It felt safe to be in Arthur's arms. It felt safe to be with Arthur. Still, there were some things that Merlin thought he should keep secret. No matter how much he loved Arthur. No matter how much- Merlin's train of thought was violently interrupted by his mother's shouts.

"Merlin! Get down here quick! You'll never guess who it is!" Hunith called, excitement in her voice.

Merlin and Arthur shared confused glances, but got up all the same. Arthur was still putting on his shirt by the time Merlin was racing down the stairs. When he reached the door. He stopped. He couldn't breathe. Standing in front of him was someone he never thought he'd see again.

"Hello Merlin."

"Will?"

Arthur came down the stairs and joined Merlin, giving the boy in front of him a quick look up and down before whispering into Merlin's ear. "Who's Will?"

"My childhood friend... I never thought I'd see him again."

"Aww comon' Merlin. We were far more then friends." Will had a cheeky grin on his face.

It was a scary grin.


	3. More Secrets

"Will!" Merlin didn't know weather to be excited or be afraid. "What are you doing here Will?"

There was more to the story between Merlin and Will then he really cared to remember. They didn't exactly part on the best of terms. Will smiled widely an stepped inside when Hunith opened the door a little wider. She welcomed him in with a big hug before scurrying off to the kitchen to get some drinks. Will walked casually up to Merlin, his smile still wide and genuine. "It's good to see you again Merlin."

Will started in for a hug, but Merlin coldly rejected him. "What are you doing here Will?" he repeated.

Arthur took a step closer to Merlin, who was almost glaring at the boy. Arthur wondered what had made his lover suddenly so defensive. It wasn't a good sign. Will sighed after looking between Arthur and Merlin, seeming to study Arthur's appearance. "This your new boy toy Merl?"

"Don't call me Merl." Merlin barked.

"Easy... easy..." Will held his hands up as if at gun point, "Just tryin to do some reminiscing. That's all."

"Nothing to reminisce about." Merlin retorted coldly.

"Ouch. After all this time you still treating me so cruelly? I thought we were over this." Will chuckled.

"I'll ask you one more time Will." Merlin was definitely glaring now. "What are you doing here?"

Will smiled. "We moved back here yesterday."

"Your family is back fine, but why are you _here_?" Merlin asked, getting slightly irritated.

"Is there something wrong with wanting to see an old friend?" Will smirked.

"We're not friends."

"Awww don't be so cold." Will gently placed a hand against Merlin's cheek.

Arthur angrily slapped it away, earning a surprised expression from Merlin. Will winced, "Call off your dog would you?"

"He's not my dog." Merlin said defensively.

"Oh? Then what is he?"

"My boyfriend." Merlin replied, taking Arthur's hand as if giving proof.

The room was silent for what seemed like hours. Will staring at their hands, while Merlin held a death glare. Arthur just looked utterly confused. That's when the pleasant voice of Hunith rang through the halls, accompanied by the sound of clinking glasses. Saved by the bell.

"I brought lemonade." Hunith smiled.

"That's okay Mrs. E. I've gotta get going anyway. Sorry that you went through the trouble of making that." Will tore his attention away from Merlin and Arthur's entwines hands and turned toward Hunith, smiling best he could.

"Aww!" She frowned. "Well, come by again soon. I'm sure Merlin would love it if you did. You two were such good friends when you were younger."

"That was before high school." Merlin barked, turning back towards the stairs and pulling Arthur along with him. "Things change."

"Merlin?" Hunith asked, "Merlin!"

Merlin didn't answer as he pulled Arthur up the stairs with him. He just needed to get to his room. He could be safe in Arthur's arms again. He needed to feel safe. When they finally reached Merlin's bedroom, Arthur decided it was time for some answers.

"So, your childhood friend huh?"

"Yeah."

"Anything you wanna talk about? It seemed pretty tense between you two." Arthur asked, sitting down on the bed and waiting for Merlin to strip himself of his shirt.

"It's fine. It was a long time ago." Merlin replied.

"It doesn't seem to have been long enough. What happened?"

"I said it's fine Arthur." Merlin crawled onto the bed and curled up into Arthur's strong arms. "I just need to be held."

"Merlin-"

"Can we leave it please?" Merlin stopped him short.

"Fine. Goodnight." Arthur groaned.

Merlin loved Arthur, he really did. But there were still a lot of things that needed to be kept secret. A lot of things he couldn't share. Didn't want to share. Secrets from Arthur's dad, secrets from his mother, and even from Arthur now. Merlin hated it. He hate it all.


	4. Drop the Subject

When Merlin woke he was nuzzled snugly in strong arms. Merlin looked up at his boyfriend, happy he was still there. He sighed when he realized he was the first one awake, "I'm glad you didn't leave in the middle of the night." he said to himself.

"Now why would I do that?"

Merlin was shocked for a moment at his reply, "Arthur!?"

"No, it's the Queen." Arthur teased.

"Same thing." Merlin retorted, admiring his quick comeback.

The pillow was pulled out from under his head, and pushed back down against his face, smothering him playfully. "Idiot."

"Prat!" Merlin yelled out from under the pillow, struggling to tear it away.

"Clot pole!"

"Hey!" Merlin whined, "That's my word you cabbage head!"

"Cabbage head? Is that the best you can do?" Arthur smirked, finally lifting the pillow off his squirming lover.

"Not even close!"

Merlin snatched the pillow from Arthur's hand, pushing him down onto his back and smothering his face. When Arthur tried to sit up, Merlin just climbed onto his lap, holding him there with playful force. "Not so fast!" He laughed.

That's when the tables turned, Arthur ripped the pillow free from Merlin's hands and tossed it carelessly onto the floor. When Merlin tried to reach for it, he was surprised to find he was being held tightly, firm hands against his hips. He tried again, still no good. "Arthur let me up!" He giggled.

"No way!" He smiled. "Apologize first!"

"What for?"

"For a couple things."

"Like what?" Merlin flashed a flirtatious smile as he rested his elbows on Arthur's chest, his face cupped in his palms.

"Like smothering me with that bloody pillow for one!" Arthur laughed.

"Alright, I apologize for that, now can I get up?"

"Nope. There's still the name calling..." Arthur grinned.

"Alright, sorry for saying things like you're a prat, clot pole, cabbage had, stink brain..." Merlin listed off the various names.

"Wait, when did you call me a stink brain?"

Merlin smiled devilishly, "Just now." he laughed.

Arthur paused before adding, "And for keeping secrets from me."

The laughing stopped.

Merlin took his arms off Arthur's chest and leaned back, looking down at his boyfriend, who had a sad look on his face. Merlin didn't like where this was going. He thought they were over this problem, last night he'd asked to drop the topic. "Arthur, I thought I asked you to-"

"That was last night." Arthur stated. "It was an old wound freshly opened, but now I'd like to know."

"Arthur... I really... can't" Merlin stuttered.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because there are some things that need to be left alone." Merlin pushed himself off Arthur with force, and headed over to his dresser on the opposite side of the room. He pulled out a shrit and stumbled into it as Arthur sat on the edge of the bed.

"Merlin-"

"Save it Arthur." Merlin barked before turning the handle of his door, and leaving the room, leaving Arthur alone on his bed.

"DAM IT!" Arthur yelled, before slamming his fists against the wall hard, scraping their sides, drawing small traces of blood.


	5. Lashing Out

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled desperately as he tried to catch up with his boyfriend, "Merlin wait."

"Arthur, leave me alone." Merlin waved annoyed hands above his head.

"Merlin wait! We need to talk about this."

"I said to drop it!" Merlin nearly tripped down the stairs running, he stumbled forward, but caught his balance momentarily before collapsing onto the floor after banging his head into the table near the end. There was a sound that didn't seem right, almost a squish/crash. Arthur felt sick.

Arthur flew to him, slightly panicked. "Merlin! Are you okay?" Hands grabbed at the raven haired boy, trying to pull him to his feet or at least sitting upright.

Merlin looked like he'd hit his head pretty bad, traces of blood were scattered about, some on the table edge, others dropped daintily onto the carpet. Arthur felt around Merlin's head, looking for any vital damage, "Merlin?" Arthur shook him softly, "Merlin!"

When the boy in his arms started to stir, he sighed with relief. The relief however, was short lived as his subtle movement switched to violent fits of scared struggle. Merlin's eyes didn't open, and Arthur wondered if he was even awake or not.

"NO! NO!" Merlin started thrashing about in Arthur's arms, as if desperately trying to get away, "NO DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Arthur tried to soothe him, but his attempts failed miserably and Merlin's limbs almost seemed even more determined to push him away, "NO! DON'T!" He screamed, his voice cracking as he begged, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Merlin calm down!" Arthur grabbed at his wrists, holding Merlin partially in his lap as he tried to calm him again. "Snap out of it!"

"NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" The yelling continued, growing more frantic as time passed.

That's when Merlin started crying, his desperate screaming fading into begging, "Please... DON'T! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Merlin-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME WILL!"

The thrashing stopped, as if Merlin had suddenly been pulled out of his partially-awake nightmare. "A-Arthur?" he nearly cried as he looked up at his wide eyes boyfriend, who had a confused, and saddened look. "Arthur... I-"

"You have ALOT of explaining to do." Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin's wrists as he tried to squirm free, "No way you're getting out of this now Merlin."

"No more secrets."

"Arthur I-"

"No. More. Secrets." Arthur stated.

He wasn't asking, he'd had enough now, and Merlin could tell. It was a fact, not a question, or a plea. Arthur wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Alright." Merlin nodded his head, signaling his defeat, "No more secrets."


	6. Promise Me

As the boys sat on the edge of the couch, Merlin's hands forming a tent over his mouth, they could hear Hunith bustling away in the kitchen opposite the hallway, humming pleasantly, unaware of the drama going on in the other room. Merlin took several long breaths before he even could remove his hands, resting them against his knees. It was time to confess his secret, one he'd kept hidden for a long time. The wound that had almost healed over, until Will had returned to open it, making it even a little deeper.

"Be-" Merlin shut his eyes and drew in another breath before continuing, "Before I start, I want you to promise you won't hate me."

Arthur placed his hand atop Merlin's in a comforting gesture, "Why would I ever think differently of you?"

"Well, when you found out I was gay..." Merlin looked to the floor, "You..."

"I was a jerk back then, and we've been together almost a year now. I thought you had a little more trust in me." Arthur drew his hand back.

He was pleasantly surprised when Merlin reached out to grab it, pulling it back with him onto his knee. "I do. Also..." Merlin paused, "I want you to promise not to do anything rash once you find out. I know you can get violent."

"Merlin I would never hurt yo-"

"Do you even remember how me met?" Merlin giggled, the mood brightening for a moment.

"I- uhh... irrelevant!" Arthur tried to joke.

Merlin's laugh faded back into a mope, "That's not what I meant though. You have to promise not to hurt Will."

"Not to hurt Will?" Arthur laughed, "God, sorry that'll be a hard one. I wanted to deck the bastard the moment I laid eyes on him."

"Arthur I'm being serious here!" Merlin punched Arthur's arm with his free fist, back to giggling. "Only you could make me laugh while I'm trying to tell you my chick flick moment in life! My past trauma." He giggled again, "Usually in the movies this is where I break into a fit of tears, and despite my attempts to calm you, you go all bad ass on the bad guy after our hugging period, sometimes a sex scene. But sometimes-"

"Merlin." Arthur interrupted.

"Sorry..." He smiled, his ear's perking up on either end, "I'm a bit of a dork."

"But still adorable." Arthur pulled Merlin up onto his lap, cupping his hands on Merlin's hips, the boy's legs dangling off past his knees. It was a safe feeling for Merlin. Arthur always seemed to make him feel safe. His hugs were warm and kind. "Merlin..." Arthur brought his attention back, "Do you mind, continuing?"

"No.. I'll tell you everything." He took another deep breath before snuggling into Arthur. "Where do I start?"

"Wherever you want to." Arthur smiled warmly.

"Well, Will and I were childhood friends, and I really liked him, but it wasn't until last year that we started dating..."

Arthur tried to hide his hint of jealousy as Merlin continued, "We were about 4 or 5 months into our relationship when it happened. We'd gone out for a movie and the mood was good I guess..." Merlin blushed, "He'd come back to my place to spend the night. We hadn't known my mum would be out though."

"So you were alone with a horny dude after a date?" Arthur groaned, "Any man in his right mind would eat you up."

"Mmmn..." Merlin buried his face into Arthur's chest, gripping tightly at the fabric of his shirt. "Accept, I wasn't ready. He... He didn't really care."

Merlin could feel Arthur's hands ball into fists at his hip, warning him to proceed with caution, "It wasn't his fault! I was probably being a bit of a tease and well, when you tease a guy then refuse his advances, it... It's kind of like a blow to the head! And, he'd been having a hard week, and-"

"Why are you defending him!? What did he do Merlin? Tell me!" Arthur barked.

"Will... he..." there was a short pause, as if Merlin was debating weather or not he should really continue, "Will..."

"What did he do Merlin?"

"Will raped me."


	7. I Love You Clotpole

"What did he do Merlin?"

"Will raped me."

* * *

The room was silent, almost as if even the clanging of pots and pans in the kitchen subsided along with the pleasant humming. For a while Arthur just tried to collect himself, trying his best to keep his head on straight.

_Will raped me._

_Will raped me._

_Will raped me. _

"Arthur..." Merlin tried to look his boyfriend in the eyes, looking for some kind of reaction, "Arthur? It's fine. I said not to get violent remember."

"It's not even close to fine Merlin! How can you possibly say it's fine?"

Arthur was loosing his grip on his mind, his temper was quickly piling up, like a volcano ready to burst. All he could think about was wringing Will's neck. Arthur felt a warm hand rest firmly on his arm, shaking him back to reality. "Arthur? Hey Arthur." Merlin continued to shake him.

"Merlin." Arthur slipped free of Merlin's grip and wrapped his strong arms around the smaller boy, taking pleasure in the black hair that tickled his nose when he nuzzled into Merlin's neck. "I _wont_ let him hurt you again Merlin. I wont. I refuse!"

"A-Arthur?" Merlin pushed at the limbs tangled around his neck, "Arthur."

"Merlin just let me hug you. I'm resisting the urge to snap that bastard's neck." Arthur didn't even flinch.

He was serious.

"Arthur, you need to calm down. It's gonna be okay." Merlin comforted.

"Why am _III_ the one in a fit of tears?!" Arthur lifted his head, looking Merlin in the eyes, "Shouldn't _I_ be the one comforting _YOU_?"

"Not always." Merlin shifted himself backward, snuggling into Arthur's chest. "At least I know you love me." He smiled, almost giggling.

Arthur's expression softened as he stared at the boy in his arms. "You really are something Merlin." He chuckled in compliance.

"How so?"

"You're the one helping _me_ calm down when you're the one with the traumatic past." He tried to bring Merlin even closer, but realized he wasn't allowed to, they were already pressed together as close as they possibly could be. "I hate physics."

"What?!" Merlin stared at his like a crazy person. "Where did that come from?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to hold you closer. Physics wont let me."

Arthur could see the tips of Merlin's ears redden and his cheeks flush with crimson. He was blushing. "You're adorable when you blush."

"Shut up prat." Merlin playfully slapped one of the husky arms around his neck.

"Idiot."

"Cabbage head."

Arthur placed a gentle kiss on one of the red ears. "I love you."

"I love you too clot pole."

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. That's a promise."

Merlin smiled. Maybe some secrets were okay to share. Now he just needed to convince Arthur he had some things to settle with his dad. "Arthur..."

"Yes?"

"Tell me again about when you were planning on telling your father about us?"


	8. Broken Promises

It was another school day, but things were different. Arthur and Merlin were in the middle of a fight. And it was obvious.

"Arthur..." Gwen patted a warm hand on his back as they ate their lunch. "What's going on with you and Merlin?"

"Nothing." Arthur coldly replied.

"Arthur.."

"Leave me alone!" he snapped, pushing his tray forward and abandoning his half eaten lunch on table.

"Arthur!" She yelled after him, failing to catching his attention. "You ignorant di-"

"Hi Gwen."

"Merlin!" She coughed, glad he'd interrupted her... interesting choice of words. "So, what's up with you and Arthur?"

Merlin groaned, forking at the food on his plate angrily. "I hate that idiot!"

"What?"

"I SAID I HATE THAT IDIOT!" Merlin yelled, drawing attention from the people around them. "We- We had a fight.

"You? You and Arthur? You and Arthur had a fight?!" Gwen seemed taken back. "Seriously?"

"He refuses to tell his father about us." Merlin shoved a spoonful of cheap school food into his mouth, smacking as he started to speak again, "I'm still really mad about it. He's had a long time to '_adjust'" _Merlin made air quotations with his hands.

"Merlin, you know how he is, he's always gonna be like that." Gwen reassured him.

"Gwen, he promised, and I- I shared some secrets with him. I expected more of him, was that wrong?" Merlin slumped sadly.

Gwen sat silently, watching Merlin stab his food with a plastic fork. His obvious frustration being taken out on his lunch. Gwen took a deep breath, "Merlin, Arthur has it tough with his dad. You of all people should know that."

"But he promised!" Merlin raised his voice. "He- he promised Gwen. I might not have minded to much if he hadn't promised."

"Why is it such a big deal Merlin?"

"Because if he also promised he'd always protect me." Merlin sadly replied, trying to hold in the tears threatening to spill over.

Gwen stared pitifully over at her friend, wishing she could understand, "I don't follow."

Merlin took a deep breath and lifted a forkful to his lips before letting it fall back to his plate. " Gwen, If he couldn't keep this promise, why should I believe he'll really keep his promises? How could I possibly trust his promises?"

"How could I believe he'll really protect me when I need him?"


	9. Bloodthirsty Animals

"You don't think he'll protect you?"

"That's not what I'm saying Gwen."

Gwen shifted on her bench at the lunch table and gave Merlin a stern look, "What do you mean then?"

Merlin continued to stab at his food. "How am I supposed to trust him if he breaks promises?"

"Well, has he really broken the promise? I mean technically"

"OF COURSE HE HAS!" Merlin protested, clenching a tight fist around his fork. "He said he'd tell his father soon. That was over a month ago. I just..."

"Merlin." Gwen slid a hand across the table and gently held his, attempting to comfort him. "Just talk to him. He's pretty upset about all this you know."

"I don't care." Merlin slapped her hand away, and started to stand. He scooped up his bag and headed for the door, deciding to skip the rest of the day.

"Merlin!" Gwen called after him, "Merlin come back!"

Merlin kept walking, he walked out of the lunch room. He walked down the school hallway. He walked out the front door. He walked through the parking lot. He walked to his car and carelessly tossed his bag into the back. Merlin just wanted to get away for a while.

"Hey Gwenivere." Arthur casually walked up to the raven haired girl, but kept his attention elsewhere, giving the impression he didn't care for her. "You seen Merlin?"

"Why?" She scoffed, taking offence to his attitude.

Arthur turned to face her, "I wanted to talk to him."

"So?" Gwen rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Lance, who was sitting next to her.

"Hey, comon' I know you two talk a lot. He was talking with you at lunch right?"

"For someone who doesn't care, you sure pay a lot of attention to him Arthur." She grinned.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, "For your information, I do care."

"Then why don't you start showing it?" Gwen barked.

Arthur stood a little higher, trying to appear calm, "What are you-"

"Save it Arthur." She interrupted, "I already know about the whole thing. Merlin told me. Just man up and talk to your dad you whimp."

"Shut up whore."

"Excuse me?" Lancelot stood now, standing nearly as tall as Arthur. "Watch your tongue."

"Back off Lance." Arthur lightly pushed on his chest, knocking him off balance a bit.

"You wanna go Pendragon?"

"Boys! Stop!"

"Stay out of this Gwen!" both of them shouted.

A small crowd was starting to gather, eager for a fight to break out. Apparently the animals around them were no better then the two animals threatening eachother with their fists. "Gay men shouldn't be the ones name calling. Don't you think?"

"Shut up jack ass!" Another cruel shove sent Lance onto the floor this time.

_Fight Fight Fight. _The hungry animals needed to be pleased, and Arthur was more then happy to oblige.


	10. Sit Down and Shut Up

Merlin curled up into his bed covers, smearing a bit of snot on them as he wiped his tears. It was almost dinner, and Arthur had been calling him since school got out. He didn't want to talk to Arthur right now. Merlin knew he'd give in the moment they started to talk. Arthur was his weakness. His phone beeped again. Merlin stared at the name that popped up on his screen yet again.

**(11) missed calls from ARTHUR**

Merlin really wanted to pick up, but he knew the moment he did, it was all over. He'd apologize, they'd make up, and nothing would get done. Arthur would never tell Uther about them. Maybe it shouldn't have been such a big deal. Maybe he should just answer the phone and they could talk about it all. Arthur coming out to his dad was a really important thing to Merlin. It was emotionally stressful to be pushed to the floor the moment Arthur's dad walked through the door.

"Merlin!" Hunith called cheerily, no doubt for dinner.

Merlin pulled himself out of bed and slugged lazily down the stairs. When he reached the front room, he was shocked to see his mother standing next to Arthur. "M-Mom! Why didn't you tell me he was here!" Merlin demanded.

"Dear, Arthur said he's been trying to contact you. Is your phone broken?"

"No mom!" Merlin turned bright red, embarrassed his mom was making a scene.

Arthur placed a hand caringly on Hunith's shoulder, "Excuse me Mrs. E, but I'm going to be borrowing Merlin for a minute."

Arthur shot forward, taking hold of Merlin and pulling him towards the door as Hunith babbled in the confusion, "Oh- Okay... What time will he be-"

The door slammed shut, interrupting poor Hunith, "back..."

"Arthur! Let go of me!" Merlin shoved at Arthur's firm grip on his wrist. "Where are you taking me?! Arthur!"

Arthur angrily shoved Merlin into the passenger seat. "Just sit down and shut up."


	11. Just Tonight

The car hummed silently along the pavement as the two boys sat side by side. "Arthur?"

"What?"

"Why is your eye back?!" Merlin lifted a hand to Arthur's face, only to have it slapped away.

"Nothing."

"Nothing my ass! Who'd you fight with?" Merlin stared at him pleadingly. "Please talk to me."

"Oh, you wanna talk now?" Arthur gripped tightly at the wheel, "What about all those calls I gave you?! Where were you when I wanted to talk?"

"Arthur-"

"Merlin, I've been trying to contact you. You're the one who said you wanted to talk. I don't like fighting with you. I tried to talk to Gwen at lunch today, but she wouldn't tell me anything. She _did_ manage to tell me that you told her everything though. So what, I'm an ass, at least talk to me! I'm trying to fix this!"

"Arthur. Where are we going?"

"My house." Arthur bluntly stated, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"...Why?"

Arthur didn't reply. He didn't say another word until after they'd pulled up into the driveway and he'd dragged Merlin into the house. Uther's voice boomed from the living room couch as the two entered, and stormed down the hallway. "Arthur? You home?"

"Yeah dad. Merlin is spending the night."

"Alright." With a nonchalant wave of the hand, Uther let them pass.

The door to Arthur's room slammed shut as Merlin was violently pressed against it. An eager kiss was forced onto Merlin as hungry hands slithered up his sides, "Ar.. Arthur! What... mmhm... What are you-" Merlin tried to speak, but it all came out in choppy shorts as he spoke between heavy kisses.

Eventually, Merlin gave in to the sweet moisture of Arthur's lips on his, and was clinging to his boyfriend's neck with his arms, eager for more. "Mmhn Arthur!"

Arthur started to subtly roll his hips, grinding into Merlin, feeling the hot breath against his skin between their kisses. Arthur wanted more. Without warning, he lifted Merlin up against the bedroom door, wrapping the boy's legs around his waist, supporting him with loving hands on his arse. "Unh! Arthur!"

"Merlin... I need you now."

"Arthur... what about-"

"Merlin, for now just forget all the crap we're dealing with and show me you really love me. I get really insecure, and after all the crap with Gwen, I couldn't bare if you left me too. So please, at least for now..."

"Arthur, I love you."

Arthur grinned, melting Merlin to butter just like he knew would happen. Arthur was his weakness. Maybe tomorrow they could work it out, but his little temper tantrum had at lease been able to amount to something. As the two moved to the bed, Merlin silently prayed for tomorrow not to come, because tonight was all about them, no one else. Nothing else mattered. Gwen, Lance, Will, Uther, none of them were a problem. They didn't exist. It was just him and Arthur.


	12. Birds and Sunshine

The morning light lazily fluttered through Arthur's bedroom blinds, combining with the noisy morning birds, making the most pleasant alarm clock. Merlin smiled and placed a soft kiss on Arthur's fore head before starting to climb out of bed. "Where are you goin'?" Arthur moaned.

"Making a bed on the floor."

"Why on earth would you do that?" Arthur asked, wrapping his arms around Merlin's waist and pulling him back under the covers.

"Arthur! If Uther sees us in bed together he'll-"

"Good. I don't care. You're staying here."

For a while, Merlin just stared at Arthur, but when his devilish boyfriend flashed him a cheeky grin Merlin understood. Arthur was ready to tell Uther. That made him happier then he could possibly say, "Arthur!" Merlin flung himself at the blonde and kissed him passionately, tangling their legs together, and running his fingers through the sandy blonde strands. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
